


Thinking Through A Cigarette

by spacethezach



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Amputation, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Grand Theft Auto AU, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Pills, Slurs, Torture, gta verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacethezach/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: "You may have heard of all the stories they've told of the crews that hid in the shadows and in the alleyways in Los Santos. All the things they did and all the places they took over and how they made this city the shithole it is?""..Yes sir.""Hm. Right. But from where did you hear these?""T-the streets.""The story is never told the same. Let me tell you the truth.""...""If you will, indulge me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepFriedArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/gifts), [cannedsouda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedsouda/gifts), [xXSplendontXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSplendontXx/gifts), [castielsowhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsowhat/gifts).



> WARNING!! Hella dark story.

_Act One_

Despite her best efforts, Jack Shannon Pattillo fell in love.

She fell slowly, her insides only simmering lightly growing more and more each day until her entire body felt like it was on fire in all the best ways and everything she's ever done led up to those moments and G _od_ \- she fell slowly, but she fell _hard._

And with every touch, or kiss. Every word spoken. Every glance and every small smile, she felt herself fall in love farther and farther until she was so heads over heels nothing made her as happy as he did.

She stayed up the night he first told her he loved her. With a giddy smile on her face, she played with her blankets, spinning around her room with her fingers on her dress, laughing happily as she continuously plays the memory of hours before through her head countless times. Every little detail was written down and stored away, waiting to bring a smile back to Jack's face in the years to come.

 _They stood outside Jack's home. A small, flower covered bungalow. Lit dimly by the lights inside and the street lamp only 5 feet away. Jack was almost shaking they were so close_ _to each other they were so close to kissing. But.. they had kissed before.. why did this feel so different? Static and electricity shivered through Jack's body._

_"You okay? We can go inside if you're cold." He told her._

_Jack looked into his eyes and felt everything at once. His hands on her hips and how they shook slightly, as though he was afraid she'd disappear at random. How the shadows fell across his face, making him look tired and aged. But in the same way his eyes shone like turquoises and Jack felt like she was looking into the universe itself. Her nerves bubbled and buzzed and she was probably drunk but everything in that moment, everything single tiny detail, made it all so perfect in every way._

_"No... this is perfect." She whispered, her hands shakily against his face, her thumb brushing against his stubble and his eyes flickered from Jack's eyes to her lips._

_As he kissed her, time stopped- or by the very least slowed down. Every other little detail that wasn't him melted away into nothingness. It was just them. Together, standing there in with hands on each other with no lust. Just love and compassion. His tuxedo was wrinkled and smelled like him and her purple cocktail dress had spilled wine on it and one of the flowers were coming off. They both felt a slow buzz that could've been alcohol and several shots of passion but neither cared. All that mattered in that moment was the feeling_ . _Their hearts racing and their palms sweating and this was so much more than a normal date._

_He pulled away. Jack felt everything speed up once more. Her surroundings came back to life. the lighting was harsh and her eyes needed a second to adjust. It was all gone. The feeling of his whiskey covered tux and his stubble on her chin._

_But her heart was still racing. Her palms were still sweating._

_"l love you." He told her, pushing himself onto onto one knee and grabbing her hand. "I love you so fucking much. I can't remember loving anyone more, please for the love of God tell me you just felt what I did in that moment Jack._ " _he told her._

_Her head spun and her entire body almost gave out but she said the words she had been dying to say came flowing from her lips._

_"_ _I love you too._   _I couldn't be more_   _in love with you._   _I just felt everything and it was because of you Geoff. I love you too, so much." She told him, bringing him into a kiss once more._

Their goodbye wasn't a goodbye- Jack didn't know what it was, but it was perfect.

Geoff proposed 3 months later.

They got married one month after that.

Jack stayed up the night of her wedding, dancing around in her dress, her auburn curls bouncing around and the white fabric twirling. Geoff was on the bed in the motel room, his tie hanging loosely and undone around his neck, beer in hand as he watched his wife spin around.

He eventually got up, setting his beer down and grabbing her hand and placing his hand on her hip.

He sung quietly as they slow danced, the night after their wedding, in a shitty motel room somewhere in Austin.

"I'm gonna make you queen one day." He promised as her head laid on his chest and his hands plucked gently at at her dress as they lay on the bed. "I'm gonna be your king, I'm gonna give you a kingdom to rule, and i'm gonna make you smile every fucking day."

"Don't promise me that..." Jack murmured.

"I promise. It's in my vows." Geoff replied.

"Geoff I was super excited when you told me you and Jack were moving into a new house."

"Yea."

"But that house is in _Austin Texas."_

"Yes."

"Geoff how the hell do you expect to do business- hell, how do you expect to get off th-this _criminal high_ when you're married and on the other end of the country?"

"I'm not in that business anymore. I'm done being a criminal."

"Yea.. Sure."

Geoff stood up. "You know what Burnie? I'm going to show you just how well this is gonna work. Jack and I are going to start our lives in Austin. And the next time we meet, I'm going to have a lovely wife and a _fuckin' child_."

Burnie looked a little startled, but he put his hands up in acceptance.  "See later then Geoffy."

"In a couple years, Burns."

In all the years they had been together, Geoff had never seen her more heartbroken. She was past the point of tears and went straight to silence, holding her hands to her mouth and her eyes locked on the boy, seen through the window.

Geoff couldn't look away either, the poor kid was bleeding on he ground, crying out for help as older teenagers kicked and punched at him. He was helpless.

Something in Geoff's gut bubbled. It began sending a flaming hot anger through his body. He wouldn't stand for this.

"Geoff.. no.." Jack choked out a sob, as she still stared out the window, the teenagers now picking up the boy as he sobbed and shook.

"Someone's doing something. That someone is me." Geoff muttered, putting on crappy shoes as nothing but rage filled his vision. "You and I both know what's like to feel that. You more than I. Someone has to help. I won't let that kid bleed out on the side of the road." He snapped, throwing the door open and marching outside.

Jack dashed to the front door after him, but didn't go farther than the frame, she held her mouth and slid against the wall, choking out sobs as her husband of 8 years yelled to the teenagers across the street.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IF I DID THAT TO YOU?" Geoff screamed, throwing his arms at the teens.

One of them snorted and punted the shaking boy on the ground once more. "What are you gonna do old man?"

"I'm gonna call the fuckin' cops then beat your asses."

A rather cocky looking one strolled up to Geoff, smirking. "Go back to the retirement home grand-"

Geoff slammed his fist against the kids jaw, sending the teen down the sidewalk.

The other teen cursed aloud and picked up his friend, and they both started running hastily own the street.

Geoff felt a pang of guilt, but he pushed passed it, collapsing next to the boy.

He was covered in dirt, cuts and bruises that seemed to be borderline infected and Geoff thought maybe he had been living on the street. His hair was long and tangled, choppy and Geoff wanted to help this kid _so badly._

"Hey... hey kid it's okay.. you're okay now.. I can take you to the hospital-"

The boy suddenly jumped to his feet, tears running down his face.

He stared at Geoff in fear, and Geoff stood up, making sure to give the kid space.

"I'm Geoff, okay? I live across the street there, if you need anything, _anything at all_ , we're here to help okay? I promise."

The boy was still holding his arms close and shaking, but he nodded, wiping his tears.

Geoff had to bite his tongue trying not to call after the boy as he ran away, into the woods.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!! <3


End file.
